Broken Forever
by asewerynow
Summary: Katerina is a girl who gets beaten and raped everyday by Royce King ll the one who raped Rosalie and when he finds out that the cullens and there newest vegetarian recently moved to town. she is forced to choose between life and death. bad at summarys
1. Prologue

Prologe:

Dear Royce,

Im tired of the beatings and raping you are giving me. This is not a life I want. So I just want to say goodbye and that I finally, after all those years, know what you are and why you are doing this. You are a vampire, you were turned by a vampire named Demasko, after you were turned you killed him. You are the way you are because of a woman named Rosalie. She was your ex-finace(a/n idk if its spelled that way or not..so bare with me) when she was coming home from her friend, Vera's house, you and your friends all took turns raping her and then just left her there. A couple days later she became a vampire and came back and killed your friends, then she came for you. I guess she when she killed or tried to she didn't suceed or else you wouldn't be here beating and raping me.

So goodbye forever,

Katerina Marie Nyx

I put the note down on his bed then I lifted the knife to my wrists and slashed both of them deep enough, that I know I wouldn't be able to live unless I was bitten by a vampire, but Royce was on a "business trip" for about a week and he left a day ago. The song on the radio was playing softly but I could still here it.

_This world will never be what I expected_

_and if I dont belong who would have guessed it_

_i will not leave alone everything that i own _

_to make you feel like it's not to late, its never to late_

_even if i say I'll be alright,_

_still i hear you say you want to end your life _

_now and again we try to just stay alive _

_maybe we'll trun it around 'cause it's not too late_

_it's never too late_

_no one will ever see this side reflected _

_and if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_

_and I have left alone everything that I own_

_to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

_even if i say it'll be alright _

_still i hear you say you want to end your life_

_now and again we try to just stay alive _

_maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late _

_its never too late_

_the world we knew wont come back_

_the time weve lost cant get back_

_the life we had wont be ours again_

_this world will never be what i expected _

_and if i dont belong _

_even if i say it'll be alright _

_still i hear you say you want to end your life_

_now and again we try to just stay alive _

_maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late _

_its never too late_

_maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late _

_it's never too late_

_it's not too late, it's never too late  
_

And I know it was too late for me to back out now, for I am almost dead.

My vision started fading and at that moment I knew I was fading to.

* * *

Pictures of Ichabod and Katerina on my profile. The song in this prologue was/is Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.


	2. Flashbacks

A/N you are probably wondering what the fuck is going on..The prologue is in Katerina's pov so ya.. So let me explain in Katerina's pov, oh and some parts in this might have some graphic details but I will try to spare you some.

Disclaimer: Don't own any twilight characters or the song in the prologue. I only on Ichabod and Katerina

**Katerina's POV:**

Let me start at the begining. My name is Katerina Marie Nyx and im 16 1/2 years old, and im turning 17 next month. For the past 11 years, starting when I was five, I have been abused by my fathers friend that I have been living with. Your probably confused right now, so I will explain. When I was one years old my mum died in a plane crash and when i was five my dad died in a car crash. Since then I have been living with **it.** **Its **name is Royce King the ll.

~five years old~

"Where's daddy, where's daddy," I kept asking frantically.

"He's dead, I'm sorry," said Royce.

Until today I finally found out why he said i'm sorry... He was the one that killed him and my mother too.

~ten years old~

"Please, Royce, I don't want to get hit, please stop!" I cried.

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME! YOU LITTLE BITCH" yelled Royce. Then he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to my room and threw me against the wall.

~thirteen years old~

"Please Royce, don't do this, Please," I begged.

"Tsk, tsk Kitty Kat you didn't come straight home instead you went to the fast food restraunt, you filthy pig. This is what you deserve kitty kat, this is your punishment." Royce said. He threw me on his bed.

(BEEP BEEP GRAPHIC GRAPHIC IMAGES...STARTING NOW)

Then he ripped my clothes off me. He pulled down his pants slipped a two condoms out of his shirt pocket and put them on. Then he thrusted his self into me. By now I was screaming and I couldn't feel anything below my waste.

"Shut up you filthy whore," screamed Royce. Then he put a cloth in my mouth to drown out my screaming.

Once he was done he squeezed my breasts and then pulled the cloth out of my mouth.

"Now I don't want to hit, but since my girlfriend brokeup with me I have knowone to give me head and your the only one here so... get your ass on the floor and start blowing, bitch." he said.

(BEEP BEEP GRAPHIC IMAGES OVER!!!)

I got on the floor and gave him his blow job. Once I was done he threw me into the bathroom and told me to clean up myself while he took a nap.

I shuddered at the memory. That was the first time I was raped.

* * *

A/N I don't know what is like being raped, so ya... Idk if that was graphic for some people or not so i put that there just in case. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I need five more reviews and I will put up Chapter 2


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: don't own any twilight characters or songs. Only own Katerina and Ichabod and possible others.

Katerina's POV

Yesterday was my 17th birthday and knowone remebered it. Go figure since im the class punk mixed with badass, and a bitch who has a bad temper. Right now im driving to school. Today we're suppose to get nine new students who are all adopted. When I got to my locker I made sure my bowie was in there and then I put the knife in my combat boots before any of the teachers came by. All the students already know better than to tell on me or they would get beat up really badly.

Everyone became quiet, so i looked to see what was going on and i saw nine beautiful people. I knew that they were all vampires, except for one of them was a werewolf, from the color of their eyes. Yesterday Royce told me that he was a vampire and that he was going to change me after I graduate so I could be his mate, all i have to say to that is ew. (A/N since im lazy and my computers internet isnt working ~enter description of Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob) I saw the last vampire he looked like(A/N he is hard to describe, well for me anyways, so he is on my profile and there is a link to what he looks like. Oh and what Katerina looks like to.) and his name is Ichabod.

I started walking to my first class and over heard Mckenzie and Jill talking about the Cullens, Hales, and Blacks.

"Ya, I know, I can't believe he is even going out with Rosalie Hale, _blah blah blah._,"Jill said.

Wait Rosalie Hale, I hope she isn't the one who Royce raped and then tried to kill Royce, or she is dead, not that im going to tell him about her. Its none of his business.

When I got to first period and sat down in my assigned seat in the back by myself. The rest of the day went like that until lunch. By lunch I knew everyone by name and who they were with. Rosalie was with Emmet, Isabella/Bella was with Edward, Alice was with Jasper, Renesmee was with Jacob, and then there's Ichabod and he was with knowone. And they were all adopted from different familys. The ones with the last name Cullen is Emmet, Renesmee, Bella, and Alice. The ones with the last name Hale are Jasper and Rosalie, they're twins, and then there's the Blacks Edward, Ichabod, and Jacob.

I went and bought myself some lemonade and was walking to my table when I realized that the new kids where sitting there.

"Hey your at my table, now move your asses to a different table." I said.

"Exuse me but I don't think your name is on the table," said Alice.

"Well you thought wrong," I said. Then I grabbed my bowie out of my boot and carved my name into the table.

"Well there you go, My name is on there crystal clear too." I said smirking all the way. While they sat there looking astonished. "Aren't you going to move now?" I asked sounding annoyed.

"Nope." said Ichabod while smirking.

Now I was pissed I could have gotten in so much trouble if the prinicipal told Royce and I couldn't affored that.

"Listen up bloodsuckers, if you don't move your ass or at least pull a chair out for me, and if the principal comes and Im going to have the beating of my life." I said in a low calm voice, lower than a human ears can pick up.

"How do you know" asked Edward. Looking a little scared. I smirked at that.

"How about we skip the rest of the day and I come over until 4" I said.

"Okay lets go." said Ichabod.

We left the cafateria and I got into my car and followed them to there house.

When we arrived to their house it was huge and looked (**insert how bella describes the house in twilight**).

We got to the living room and sat down.

"Hello, my name is Katerina Marie Nyx," I said starting the introductions.

"This is Emmet and his wife Rosalie, Jasper and his wife Alice, Edward and his wife Bella, Jacob and his wife Renesmee, Ichabod, Esme is my wife and then there's me, Carlisle. So how do you know about vampires?" asked Carlisle.

"I will tell you that in a minute, but are you Rosalie Lillian Hale?" I asked Rosalie.

She hesitated for a second and I saw Emmet tense. "Yes, I am, how do you know my full name."

I started panicking, "you need to leave this town now" I said.

"Why," she said looking mad now.

"Urgh, because Royce is here and if he finds out he will kill your whole family and anyone who gets in his way and then he will kill me because I didn't tell him"

"You know him," Rosalie said,

"Yes, sadly," I said.

"Can you tell us how you know him and how he is alive?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, then I took a deep breath and started my story,"To your first question is, when I was a year old my mum died and then when I was five my dad died. Since none of my family wanted me, the social service lady told me that Royce would take me, _IT_ was my dads best friend until my dad died. I agreed since he was being nice to me and all, so I thought nothing would be wrong, oh how wrong I was. A couple months after my tenth birthday he started hitting me and when I turned thirteen, he...he...ra...raped me. So now everday I get hit, and if I do something really bad, like going to the principals office or getting home late, he rapes me."

They all looked at me shocked, then I broke down crying and to my suprise Ichabod was holding me.

"And to your second question, I found out that his friend Domasko, one of the friends Rosalie never knew about, was a vampire and found Royce and bit him. When Royce woke up he killed Damasko. After awhile of wondering around he found out his power was manipulation. He then befriended my dad and mum. I just found it out anyways when I was digging through his stuff, all he told me was that he was a vampire and he was going to turn me after I graduate." I said looking at my watch, it was 4 o'clock. Fuck. "Look, I have to go before Royce gets home," I said wiping my eyes.

And with that I left.

When I got home Royce was waiting for me.

"Your late," he said in a strange but calm voice.

"Im sorry." I said.

"You know what happens when your late Kitty Kat," he said.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck

I forgot today was a monday. He gets off work early.

"So any new news for today." He asked.

"No, sir." I said.

"Are you sure," he asked.  
"Yes,sir" I said.

"Okay now go get ready and I will meet you upstairs in my room," he said.

I then put on the longerie, he bought for me, its was pink and white. Oh, did I mention I absolutely loathe the color pink. He always makes me wear the color pink when he wants me to be "sexy" for him.

When he came up stairs and into his bedroom, he auto matically took his clothes off.

(A/N see I would got into detail but...I don't feel the need to right now, use your imagination)

After he was done raping me he said I could go to bed now. So I put my regular clothes on and then went into my room. Usually after he does that I go to straight to bed and tonight was no different.

vampiresrule!vampiresrule!vampiresrule!vampiresrule!vampiresrule!vampiresrule!vampiresrule!vampire

A/N PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If not for me do it for the love of Ichabod and Katerina or...Edward ;)


End file.
